Behind Blue Eyes
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Luke's transformation into Kronos. This shows what happened in his head when it happened. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: If owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions…**

**Luke's POV **

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes _

I'm not as bad as everyone says I am. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're saying; You gave yourself over to Kronos, You betrayed your father, you betrayed your family, yadda yadda yadda. The only regret I have of joining Kronos is hurting Annabeth. She's the only one sees me for who I am, she believes in me. Now I'm sure that the only person who believes in me might hate me.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies _

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be _

Sometimes I wonder why I decided this. But there's no point, there's no going back now.

"Commander Luke," A voice said. "We are ready to discuss the plan of your becoming of Kronos."

The name sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around and a cyclops and two giants were at my door.

"I'll be there in a few." I said. They nodded and left.

Just a few hours ago, I had watched Percy kill Antaeus. It didn't make much of a difference, we had Ariadne's String. Daedalus says it would be best if we a clear sighted mortal but I couldn't trust some silly mortal to help evil. So we had to trust that Ariadne's String would work for us.

I continued down to the conference hall that held my fate about my transformation to the thing that could end all life.

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings _

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

For years I had blamed Hermes, my father, for what happened to me. I met him a while ago, he seemed convinced of that too. I wanted revenge, but I don't think it's needed, he beat's himself up.

I came to the doors that led to Kronos' coffin. I opened them.

"Ah, Commander Luke, glad you could join us." The cyclops said to me.

"I got caught up in the past. Won't happen again."

Ethan Nakamura was there as well. He was sitting between two giants, trembling.

"I sure hope not." He took his eye away from me. "I want this to happen now!" He slammed a heavy fist onto the table. Ethan jumped.

"His mortal soul must have time to prepare for a transition that could destroy him if not done properly." An older half-blood said. "Would you risk destroying a body for Kronos?"

The cyclops' eye turned wide, realizing what might happen to him.

"It is decided: The ceremony will be held in 12 hours. In that time, Luke, you must be calm."

"Okay," I shrugged. Everyone left. I went to my room. What better why to calm yourself by sleeping?

Several hours later, I was abruptly awoken by a Dracenae.

"Commander Luke! You musssst wake up! Jacksssson and hissss friendssss have been detected! We mussst begin the ccceremony!"

That woke me up. I threw the blankets off and stormed down the cavern to Kronos' coffin.

"Commander Luke! Your body is not ready yet!" my second-in-command said.

"And risk Jackson getting to Kronos? I don't think so!"

I opened the coffin and climbed in. The power of Kronos overcame my own soul. I felt a surge of power, but it was too much. I blacked out.

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free _

After what seemed like forever, I tried to open my eyes but I had no control. My mortal part of myself was deep within my consciousness. Then my body sat upright. Kronos spoke to me.

(( I am in control now, half-blood, don't interfere ))

(( If it involves killing Jackson and his friends, I have no intention. )) I replied.

"This is body has been well prepared." Kronos said in my voice, but not my voice. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?"

Percy didn't do anything. Kronos threw back my head and laughed.

"Luke feared you."

(( Shut up! )) I yelled. He ignored me.

"His jealously and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."

Ethan fell to the floor. Telekhines gave me/Kronos the scythe. Percy dove at me/Kronos, thrusting the blade at us. I bounced off harmlessly. This time we both laughed. I/Kronos flicked our hand and he was across the room. He crashed into a pillar. I/ Kronos grasped the scythe.

"Ah... much better," he said. "Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. Now

that it has been re-forged completely, it shall indeed i bite back /i"

"What have you done with Luke?" Percy asked in pain.

I/Kronos raised the scythe. "He serves me with his whole being, as I require. The difference is, he feared you, Percy Jackson, I do not."

Percy ran. Kronos slowed time.

"Run, little hero," he laughed. "Run!"

We walked slowly towards him. Nothing could stop us. When we were some ten feet away, something hit my eye.

"Ow!" I, and only I, yelled. Time went back to normal.

"Luke?" Annabeth called. "What---"

Percy pulled her away. They all ran.

"AFTER THEM!" Kronos bellowed loudly.

"No!" Nico shouted. He clapped his hands and boulders fell. He was a son of Hades!

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry_

_And don't worry_

_I'm not telling lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be _

Kronos was yelling commands at the army we were going to send to that miserable little Camp Half-Blood.

(( Kronos, will you make sure of something for me? )) I asked.

(( What is it, Demigod?))

(( Burn that place to the ground ))

(( That I will )) He continued to yell orders at the army of monsters.

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance _

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes _


End file.
